The Problem With Love Is
by Nakimochiku
Summary: there's a problem with hove. he didn't understand it. Ulqui x Hime, fluffiness that'll kill ya! oneshot!


THE PROBLEM WITH LOVE IS

_wow. Hee. I scare myself sometimes. I love this couple! I don't care what anyone else says! Enjoy!_

The problem with love is, you can't really stop it. Eventually you give up fighting because it's just too annoying. Oh, he had tried to stop it. But it was pretty hard. She was daring, and brave when she had to be. She was strong in a weak way.

He'd given up stopping it.

The problem with love is, it makes you do crazy things. And yes, he had done some crazy things. Like the time he was stupid enough to let her into the kitchen. She had nearly burned down all of hueco mundo, simply by pouring hot sauce, flour and who the hell know's what together.

"It was a chemical reaction..." Orihime had announced in a slightly dazed manner, wiping her charred face on her dress. Then she broke down laughing until she was hanging off of him for support.

And there had been the time he'd helped her practice hand stands. He'd tried desperately not to look as her skirt fell up over her head. "Alright! I'm ready, let go." he had, quite happily, only to catch her again before she fell and broke her neck.

God knew Aizen-sama wouldn't want her to die in a stupid way like that.

Many times he'd carried her to bed after a busy day of 'playing', simply laying her on the bed. Before he could let go, she would hug his neck, whispering 'aniki'. really, he shouldn't have cared. It just sounded as if it was a little sad.

The problem with love is, it's a little too painful. He'd dealt with many painful things. But love? Love, he couldn't handle.

The first time he'd kissed her, she was crying. Because honestly, how could she like him at all? It was completely rational, a human reaction. She felt like she was betraying her friends, he was sure. So why did he feel so hurt?

The problem with love is, it's hectic. Like chasing someone through every city in the world while they yelled "catch me if you can!"

And really. No one can ever catch them. Whoever it was that they were chasing.

And he was chasing her, definitely. A little more literally than he would have liked.

"Tag tag, let's play tag! You're it so catch me!" Orihime took off down the hall, barely swerving out of the way of Grimmjow. He walked slowly after her. As long as he could see her, he didn't mind her tomfoolery. She stopped, pouting as she stomped her foot. "It's TAG Ulquiorra-san! TAG! You HAVE to chase me!" within the second, he was in front of her. He tapped her on her head.

"You're it." he whispered, turning and walking in the other direction. His smirk was hidden, he already knew what she was going to yell.

"HEY! That's no fair!"

The problem with love is, you just can't escape it. Trust him, he'd tried. And tried, and tried. Until he was all worn out and she was still there in his head, smiling like the sun.

there's a problem with love. He couldn't really understand what was so pleasurable about staring at someone all day, wishing they would stare back. Nor could he understand why anyone wanted to be thinking about someone all night when they should be sleeping. He just didn't get it.

He looked up suddenly, finding her dangerously close to his face. She stared at him in a curious and worried manor. "Why do you look so sad?"

"This is how my face always looks." he replied. That was her, definitely. Always worrying about others, even if she didn't like them.

Orihime pouted, she raised a deformed piece of _something_ to his face. It smelled strange. Nnoitra had probably let her into the kitchen hoping to get him in trouble. "Want a cookie?" he held down the temptation to ask 'that's a _cookie_?' and nodded.

The problem with love is, it makes you do crazy things.

And really. Eating Orihime's cooking was one of the craziest things he could do to prove he loved her.

OWARI

_hee hee hee hee. All the way through this I was giggling as I was writing. I tried to make it pretty light-hearted, that's my favourite kind of Ulqui x Hime hee hee. Review please!_


End file.
